Bouquet de fleurs
by lasurvolte
Summary: [The Untamed] Wang Li Wei est une cultivatrice, douée, jolie, intelligente et qui tombe amoureuse de Wei WuXian quand celui-ci lui sauve la vie. Ce qui ne plaît pas tellement à Lan Wangji qui ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette femme qui flirte avec la personne qu'il aime.


**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **The Untamed ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** WangXian

**Note :** fic basée sur le drama

* * *

** Bouquet de fleurs. **

Wang Li Wei était une cultivatrice, d'habitude assez prudente et plutôt douée, mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle était tombée dans un piège et blessée, elle avait du mal à se battre. Des cadavres continuaient d'arriver et elle ne réussissait plus à les repousser, tout juste à les éviter. Elle avait voulu aider les gens d'un village qui se plaignaient des cadavres ambulants qui les envahissaient, mais elle s'était montrée stupide cette fois-ci en s'y rendant seule. Elle pensait ne faire que constater ce qu'il se passait, mais au final elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un ravin, entourée et attaquée.

Elle croyait sa fin proche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un son de flûte. Wang Li Wei se tourna dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir d'où ça venait, et aperçut un homme habillé de noir et de rouge, se tenir au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais le son de sa flûte attira les cadavres qui arrêtèrent de s'en prendre à elle. Ils avaient changé de cible. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Wang Li Wei resta donc, au cas où cet homme aurait besoin d'aide, car quand bien même elle était blessée, elle ne pouvait laisser une personne en danger.

Alors qu'elle restait plantée là et que les cadavres s'approchaient de l'homme à la flûte, elle crut voir un oiseau. Un grand et majestueux oiseau blanc et bleu. Quand il sortit son épée et attaqua, elle comprit son erreur. Il s'agissait d'un homme, dont la tenue était ample et splendide. Elle la reconnut, il s'agissait de quelqu'un du clan Lan. Elle fut éblouie par sa façon de se battre, elle était si impressionnée qu'elle oublia qu'elle était blessée et en danger, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se referme sur son bras. De peur elle voulut mettre un coup d'épée à son assaillant, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avec sa flûte. Il lui sourit :

— Je viens vous aider, dit-il.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu un si beau sourire. L'homme en noir et rouge qui jouait de la flûte était séduisant, peut-être pas autant que l'autre, mais il avait assez de charme pour aller jusqu'à la faire rougir bêtement. Elle se laissa faire quand il la prit dans ses bras, en remarquant sa blessure à la jambe. Il s'éloigna du combat avec elle pour la mettre en sécurité, et attendre que l'autre homme les rejoigne.

— Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit-elle à celui en noir et rouge qui était en train de soigner sa blessure.

— Ce n'est rien.

— Je suis Wang Li Wei, se présenta-t-elle.

La secte Wang n'était pas une secte très connue, elle faisait partie des moins puissantes et l'homme ne la connaissait très certainement pas.

— Je suis Wei WuXian, dit-il.

— Comme le patriarche de Yiling ? Demanda-t-elle bouche bée.

— Lui-même.

Il n'avait pas l'air gêné qu'elle sache qui il était, et il n'avait pas non plus l'air aussi maléfique qu'on l'avait décrit durant des années. Wang Li Wei n'était pas stupide, elle savait faire la différence entre des rumeurs, des bruits de portes, et la vérité. Et si ce Wei WuXian était aussi horrible qu'on le dépeignait, elle voulait bien se couper la main. Cet homme l'avait sauvé, elle lui en était reconnaissante pour cela, peu importe qui il était et son passé, elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de son sourire.

Quand l'autre homme les rejoignit, Wei WuXian le présenta comme étant le Seigneur Porteur de Lumière, lui-même, Lan Wangji. Donc, Wei WuXian voyageait avec Lan Wangji et ils se débarrassaient des monstres et autres créatures au cours de leur périple. Ils lui étaient venus en aide par hasard, elle avait eu de la chance.

Pouvait-elle rester un peu avec eux ? Au moins le temps que sa blessure se soigne ?

Lan Wangji resta silencieux et Wei WuXian accepta sans problème.

xxx

Wang Li Wei était une plutôt belle femme, elle était habillée en vert et blanc, et ses cheveux étaient nattés. Elle avait des traits fins, de longs cils, une bouche bien dessinée. Elle était séduisante et en général elle avait l'habitude de plaire aux hommes. Seulement, personne ne l'avait jamais intéressé, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Wei WuXian. Cet homme était… Différent. Il buvait du vin comme du lait, il se montrait taquin et peu sérieux, il aimait rire et s'amuser, il était collé à Lan Wangji comme s'ils étaient siamois. Il était aussi très intelligent, il comprenait vite les choses et se montrait sérieux quand c'était vraiment important. Elle put le constater le peu de temps où ils restèrent ensemble. Wang Li Wei n'avait pas envie de guérir, parce qu'elle voulait rester avec Wei WuXian. Elle décida de continuer à boiter quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Elle exagéra sa douleur et ses gestes. Et Wei WuXian prenait soin d'elle, restait près d'elle et discutait avec elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Lan Wangji avait mal à la tête ces derniers temps. Il ne se plaignait pas. Sa douleur ne se lisait même pas sur son visage. Mais elle était présente quand même. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il dormait mal, peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Cette Wang Li Wei semblait prendre beaucoup de place. Elle était drôle, belle et conversait facilement, elle échangeait beaucoup avec Wei WuXian qui paraissait ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui bavarder. Lan Wangji aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas jaloux, mais il ne disait rien tout court. C'était plus simple ainsi.

Des fois, il avait envie de prendre le poignet de Wei WuXian et de l'emmener avec lui. À la place, il prenait son mal en patience et observait ses interactions avec Wang Li Wei. Wei WuXian avait un sourire à faire fondre le cœur le plus gelé, il aimait bien taquiner les autres et si sa cible préférée était Lan Wangji, il semblait aimer aussi embêter Wang Li Wei. Lan Wangji sentait que la femme avait des sentiments pour Wei WuXian et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. La communiquer à son ami ? Ne rien dire ? Il n'avait même aucune idée de comment il aurait pu l'expliquer à Wei WuXian, comme s'il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça. Et si Wei WuXian disait l'aimer en retour ? Que devrait faire Lan Wangji ? Ne serait-ce pas ennuyant qu'il continue de voyager avec le couple ? Comme s'il était la cinquième roue d'un chariot.

Lan Wangji n'avait jamais été amoureux avant Wei WuXian, et il ne connaissait pas les codes. D'autant plus que son ami était un homme, cela compliquait un peu plus les choses.

Un jour que Wei WuXian et Wang Li Wei étaient en pleine discussion à propos d'il ne savait quoi, il décida de s'éclipser pour aller faire quelques courses. Il flânait la tête pleine d'idées stupides et douloureuses quand il entendit par hasard deux hommes parler, ils discutaient forts même si ce qu'ils disaient faisait partie du domaine privé.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour gagner son cœur, disait l'un.

— Si tu l'aimes, il faut que tu lui fasses plaisir, offre-lui des fleurs ça fonctionne à tous les coups, disait l'autre.

— Tu ne trouves pas ça trop classique ?

— Bien sûr que non, c'est un cadeau parfait, si tu prends un bouquet énorme, elle va te tomber dans les bras.

Lan Wangji continua son chemin comme si de rien, mais malgré lui, cette conversation qu'il avait entendue par hasard lui tournait dans la tête. Il finit par s'arrêter sans s'en rendre tout à fait compte devant une marchande de fleurs. Sans réfléchir, il en prit autant qu'il pouvait en porter, ce qui faisait beaucoup. Lan Wangji ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, pas tout à fait, pas vraiment, pourtant ses pas connaissaient la réponse parce qu'ils le ramenaient à l'auberge où ils étaient installés avec Wei WuXian et Wang Li Wei. Il eut un semblant de sourire, parce qu'il savait désormais qu'il était là pour offrir ces fleurs à celui qu'il aimait. Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher toutes les fleurs sur le sol, alors que son cœur tombait et se brisait. Wei WuXian et Wang Li Wei s'enlaçaient.

xxx

Wang Li Wei avait vu Lan Wangji partir et s'était dit que c'était le bon moment pour tenter quelque chose. D'ordinaire, Lan Wangji et Wei WuXian ne se quittaient quasiment jamais. Elle ne raterait pas cette occasion.

D'abord, elle s'était plainte d'une douleur à la jambe et Wei WuXian avait lentement refait son pansement après avoir examiné la blessure.

— Il n'y a presque plus rien, ça devrait bien aller maintenant.

Wang Li Wei s'était rapproché de lui :

— Merci de prendre si bien soin de moi, dit-elle près de son visage.

Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Wei WuXian eut un sourire malicieux, mais se recula. Elle n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot. Wei WuXian lui plaisait vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner juste après un seul essaie. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, elle voulait qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle à son tour. Ils pourraient voyager ensemble, tous les deux, ils chasseraient les monstres. L'idée lui plaisait, ce serait bien moins ennuyant que toute seule. Lan Wangji retournerait aux cavités des nuages faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Après être restée assise un moment, elle se mit debout et fit semblant de se tordre la cheville, commençant à s'écrouler sur le sol, Wei WuXian la retint et elle s'agrippa à lui. De toutes ses forces. Comme si elle avait peur de tomber. Maintenant, elle était dans ses bras, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et quelque chose pourrait se passer. C'était sans compter sur Lan Wangji qui arriva à ce moment-là, les mains remplies de fleurs qui s'écroulèrent toutes sur le sol. Wang Li Wei fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et enlaça un peu plus Wei WuXian. Ce dernier s'éloigna doucement d'elle et se tourna pour voir Lan Wangji le visage complètement de marbre et pourtant l'air malheureux. Aussitôt Wei WuXian, rien qu'en le voyant, s'illumina.

— Lan Zhan, où étais-tu passé ?

Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua les fleurs sur le sol :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces fleurs ?

— Je voulais les offrir, murmura Lan Wangji.

Wei WuXian appuya son index sur son nez et regarda Wang Li Wei à côté de lui.

— Tu voulais les offrir à Wang Li Wei ? demanda-t-il.

Lan Wangji eut l'air furieux et répondit d'une voix glaciale :

— Peu importe.

Il se baissa pour les ramasser. Mais qu'allait-il en faire ? Il ne pouvait pas les jeter. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu Wei WuXian dans les bras de cette femme, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner. Sa main effleura celle de Wei WuXian quand celui-ci s'accroupit pour l'aider à ramasser.

— Pourquoi es-tu autant en colère ? demanda-t-il à Lan Wangji.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Wang Li Wei s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit à son tour pour les aider à ramasser. Aussitôt, Lan Wangji recommença à se sentir mal. Il relâcha les pauvres fleurs qu'il tenait à nouveau.

— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe ? Et pourquoi as-tu acheté autant de fleurs ?

Wei WuXian n'obtint encore une fois aucune réponse. Lan Wangji avait envie de se lever, d'abandonner les fleurs et de partir. Il se sentait idiot et ridicule. Il n'aurait pas dû acheter toutes ces fleurs, il n'aurait jamais dû écouter cette stupide conversation dans la rue. Finalement Wei WuXian ramassa la plupart des fleurs, et se retrouva les bras remplis de celles-ci. Wang Li Wei en tenait quelques-unes ce qui rendait Lan Wangji grognon. Elles n'étaient pas pour elle, même pas une seule. Wei WuXian se remit debout et sourit :

— Voyons voir ce que nous allons faire de toutes ces fleurs. Il nous faut des vases et de l'eau. Tu peux t'en occuper Wang Li Wei ?

La jeune femme accepta et s'éloigna. Wei WuXian profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Lan Wangji :

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Lan Wangji.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Pas du tout. Si Wei WuXian disait oui, il en serait trop malheureux.

— Qui ça ? Wang Li Wei ?

Lan Wangji acquiesça doucement.

— Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Elle te plaît ?

— Non, répondit Lan Wangji en soupirant.

Ses yeux semblaient traiter Wei WuXian d'idiot. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête :

— Non, je ne l'aime pas. C'est simplement une amie, c'est tout.

— Ah vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être seulement amis.

Wei WuXian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Wang Li Wei revint à cet instant avec deux gros vases remplis d'eau. Elle aida Wei WuXian à y mettre les fleurs et Lan Wangji eut l'impression d'être mis de côté. Il avait acheté ces fleurs uniquement pour l'homme qu'il aimait et maintenant il avait l'impression que c'était Wei WuXian et Wang Li Wei qui s'amusaient ensemble avec elles.

Il avait simplement envie de faire demi-tour et de partir, de les laisser dans leur petit monde, et de ne plus assister à ça. Il leur tourna le dos et partit. Il devait y avoir une autre auberge, un autre endroit. Au pire, il dormirait dehors, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il n'avait pas fait quatre pas dans la rue, qu'il entendit son nom :

— Lan Zhan ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

C'était Wei WuXian qui lui courait après et qui l'attrapa par l'épaule.

— Attends-moi ! Tu vas encore aller acheter des fleurs ?

— Non.

— Bon. Je te suis. Peu importe où tu vas.

Lan Wangji tourna le visage, pour que Wei WuXian ne remarque pas qu'il rougissait. Celui-ci fit ce qu'il avait dit, il suivit Lan Wangji partout où il allait et c'était rassurant.

— Tu as laissé Wang Li Wei toute seule à l'auberge ?

— Hm hm.

— D'accord.

— Tu me dis qu'elle ne te plaît pas, alors pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

Lan Wangji resta muet.

— Des fois, j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre Lan Zhan.

Lan Wangji avança plus vite. Alors que la nuit tombait, ils trouvèrent un endroit calme pour manger. Wei WuXian ne s'inquiéta pas de Wang Li Wei qui devait les attendre à l'auberge et commanda du vin en plus de la nourriture.

Wei WuXian avait l'air paisible et Lan Wangji ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Son ami parlait de choses et d'autres tout en buvant plus qu'il ne mangeait.

— Allez, dis-moi, pourquoi toutes ces fleurs ?

Lan Wangji resta silencieux.

— Elles étaient pour qui ?

Wei WuXian était insistant et lui posa un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce que Lan Wangji agacé réponde :

— Pour toi.

Cela suffit à Wei WuXian pour la boucler, et rougir un peu. Puis sourire ensuite. Et finalement rouvrir la bouche :

— Pour moi ?

Lan Wangji ne le répéterait pas, donc il ne répondit pas.

— Mais pourquoi toutes ces fleurs ?

Vraiment, Lan Wangji avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se retint, mais ne donna aucune réponse à cette question-là. À la place, il lâcha :

— Je pense que tu plais à Wang Li Wei.

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, parce que si Wei WuXian réalisait les sentiments de cette femme, alors peut-être qu'il accepterait de partir avec elle. Il s'inquiéta si fort que son regard semblait vouloir tuer le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait servi.

— Tu l'as vu toi aussi, sourit Wei WuXian. Que veux-tu, j'ai un charme fou.

La colère de Lan Wangji le submergea, mais Wei WuXian ne le craignait pas :

— Et puis elle est plutôt jolie, drôle et intelligente. Ajouta-t-il avec son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lan Wangji se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à gérer ses émotions. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère ou tout simplement hyper triste. Il aimait Wei WuXian, il l'aimait depuis longtemps et il voulait vivre à ses côtés, le protéger et le chérir. C'était un peu tout ce qui comptait pour lui, il avait tout abandonné pour ça, sans aucun regret. Et cette femme, Wang Li Wei, elle apparaissait de nulle part, et voilà que Wei WuXian la trouvait jolie, drôle et intelligente. Peut-être même, l'aimait-il. Oh bien sûr Lan Wangji ne considérait pas Wei WuXian comme sa propriété, son ami était libre, il n'appartenait à personne. Mais il souffrait quand même.

— Est-ce que tu comptes l'épouser ? demanda-t-il alors que les mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Wei WuXian qui était en train de boire une gorgée de vin recracha tout d'un coup.

— Pardon ?

— Est-ce que tu comptes l'épouser ? répéta Lan Wangji très sérieusement.

— Lan Zhan, est-ce qu'un objet t'est tombé sur la tête ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'épouserais Wang Li Wei ?

— Parce que tu lui plais et qu'elle te plaît.

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle me plaisait.

— Tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus.

En fait il avait déjà dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais Lan Wangji pensait qu'il avait dit n'importe quoi. Wei WuXian secoua la tête :

— Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait penser que je voudrais l'épouser.

— Vous vous enlaciez.

— Elle était tombée et je la rattrapais.

— Ça ne ressemblait pas à ça.

— Pourtant c'était ça.

Lan Wangji ne dit plus rien et Wei WuXian secoua de nouveau la tête, en poussant un petit soupir :

— De toute façon, dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'…

Wei WuXian s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train d'avouer. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais Lan Wangji attendait la suite de la phrase. Wei WuXian eut un petit rire gêné et tenta de se reprendre en buvant un peu de vin. Il toussa. Il tenta même de changer de sujet.

— Quand Wang Li Wei sera complètement guéri, nous pourrons reprendre notre voyage, qu'en penses-tu ? À moins que tu ais envie de rester un peu plus longtemps dans ce village.

— De toute façon dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'une personne que tu quoi ? demanda Lan Wangji sans faire attention à ce que disait Wei WuXian.

Son ami devint rouge pivoine et fit un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche :

— Oublie donc ce que j'ai dit, ma langue est parfois plus rapide que mon cerveau.

— De toute façon dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'une personne que tu quoi ? répéta Lan Zhan.

— Tu es têtu, tu sais ? Je t'ai dit d'oublier.

— Je n'oublie pas.

Wei WuXian se toucha le nez, se gratta le crâne et secoua pour une troisième fois la tête.

— De toute façon dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Lan Wangji ne dit rien, mais ses yeux demandaient à sa place : « qui ? »

Wei WuXian sourit, mais ne lui donna pas la réponse attendue :

— Pas Wang Li Wei dans tous les cas, dit-il.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

Lan Wangji se sentit un peu soulagé.

— Tu sais Lan Zhan, il n'y a qu'une personne à mes côtés ces derniers temps.

Lan Wangji comprit ce que voulait dire Wei WuXian et il rougit et baissa les yeux, avec un mince sourire sur le visage.

— Et tu m'as offert beaucoup de fleurs, conclut Wei WuXian.

Lan Wangji se sentit vraiment heureux.

xxx

Wang Li Wei avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, son charme et ses dons de séductions, Wei WuXian y restait hermétique. Et puis quelque chose avait changé. C'était à peine visible, mais c'était bien là, elle en était sûre. Une ambiance, des regards échangés. C'était comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji, sans que Wang Li Wei ne sache vraiment quoi. Et sa blessure était presque guérie désormais, Wei WuXian lui avait dit qu'ils repartiraient bientôt. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda si elle pouvait rester avec eux :

— Bien sûr, répondit-il, on peut te déposer à la prochaine ville.

— Non, je voulais dire… Rester avec vous pour voyager…

Wei WuXian eut l'air gêné :

— Ça pourrait être dangereux, dit-il.

— Je suis une cultivatrice, rétorqua-t-elle, je sais me défendre !

Mais Wei WuXian n'avait pas envie, ça se lisait sur son visage, même si par politesse il répondit :

— Nous verrons bien.

Lan Wangji n'avait pas envie que Wang Li Wei les suive dans leur voyage, c'était sans doute égoïste, mais c'était comme ça. Il l'appréciait, mais pas suffisamment pour se la coltiner au long de leur périple ensemble. Wei WuXian semblait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et avant que Wang Li Wei ait le temps de réagir, il prit son ami par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui dans le village. La jeune femme ne put les suivre, elle les regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. C'était toujours difficile de se mettre entre ces deux-là.

Wei WuXian offrit à Lan Wangji une sucrerie en forme de lapin, et celui-ci eut un petit sourire. Tous les deux se sentaient bien et marchèrent longtemps dans le village, faisant des tours et des détours, s'arrêtant dans certaines échoppes pour flâner. La main de Wei WuXian frôlait parfois celle de Lan Wangji et il finit par carrément la prendre dans la sienne. Nouant ses doigts aux siens et souriant jusqu'à la lune, en balançant leur bras d'avant en arrière. Lan Wangji avait du mal à ne pas rougir, mais il se sentait très bien, et il aurait fallu lui couper le bras pour qu'il relâche Wei WuXian.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Wang Li Wei dormait déjà et Lan Wangji qui avait des horaires hyper précis était mort de fatigue. Wei WuXian le laissa se coucher et tenta de rejoindre son propre lit, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Lan Wangji le retienne par le bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lan Zhan ? demanda-t-il.

Mais Lan Wangji dormait déjà à moitié et ne répondit pas. Il ne relâcha pas Wei WuXian pour autant et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, puis poussa un peu Lan Wangji pour s'allonger près de lui. Il ferma les yeux et ne vit pas le sourire de son ami.

xxx

C'est couché l'un contre l'autre que Wang Li Wei les retrouva. Elle comprit pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les suive. Ils étaient déjà bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre. Wang Li Wei aurait pu être dégoûté, parce qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, mais ce qui l'écœurait surtout c'était de ne pas avoir été choisi par Wei WuXian. Qu'est-ce que Lan Wangji avait de si bien ? Lui qui ne savait pas dire plus de deux mots ?

Elle avait perdu, c'était clair. À quoi bon ?

Wang Li Wei remballa ses affaires. Des hommes comme Wei WuXian elle pouvait en trouver à la pelle, des qui soient attirés par les femmes. Sa blessure était de toute façon complètement guérie ou presque, inutile de rester.

Lorsque Lan Wangji ouvrit les yeux, Wei WuXian était complètement recroquevillé contre lui et Wang Li Wei avait disparu. Lan Wangji ne bougea même pas un cil, il voulait rester là, sentir le corps de Wei WuXian contre le sien aussi longtemps qu'il dormirait. Quand Wei WuXian ouvrit les yeux, Lan Wangji était en train de le regarder, et ce fut plus fort que lui, il posa ses lèvres contre son front. Il se recula aussi vite, mais la main de Wei WuXian vient s'agripper à sa nuque et sa bouche se posa sur sa joue. Après le baiser, Lan Wangji déclara :

— Je crois que Wang Li Wei est partie.

— Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Wei WuXian, je suis avec toi.

Lan Wangji craqua à l'intérieur et ce fut pire quand Wei WuXian posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Comme s'il se démantelait en entier, comme si chaque partie de lui-même éclatait pour se retransformer en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'agréable, de doux, de bon. Quelque chose dont Lan Wangji ne pourrait plus se passer, si jamais il avait pu un jour. Wei WuXian était vraiment tout pour lui. Il posa son front contre le sien après le baiser, et fondit aux paroles de Wei WuXian :

— Marions-nous, tu veux bien ?

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait. Il acquiesça et Wei WuXian lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Lan Wangji oublia tout, il n'y avait plus que Wei WuXian pour lui. Son futur mari.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic sur une histoire que j'utilise bien trop souvent, mais j'avais tellement l'idée en tête de Wei WuXian qui capte quasi rien et Lan Zhan jaloux qui sait pas comment agir, que j'ai été obligé de l'écrire, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.


End file.
